


Carving

by AnonJ, Shadow_of_Quill



Series: The Pap Chat Logs [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Mutilation, Self-Harm, written in a chatlog between friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 21:43:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7657774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonJ/pseuds/AnonJ, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_of_Quill/pseuds/Shadow_of_Quill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Papyrus isn't allowed to whittle any more.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Or carve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carving

####  **quillshadow-** **Today at 10:13 AM**

Papyrus isn't allowed to whittle any more.

Or carve.

He used to do it all the time - it was another way for his artistic side to come out. Sans used to see him with a stick and a knife, working some really beautiful patterns out of the wood.

And he'd always say, proudly, that they were 'practise'.

He'd get sticks of about the same size, and work on one particular pattern on them till he had it perfected - and then they'd be tossed aside, and he'd start a new pattern.

Sans didn't think anything of the fact that the sticks were always the same size as one of Papyrus' bones. Why would he?

####  **Caroline-** **Today at 10:17 AM**

!!!!!

####  **quillshadow-** **Today at 10:18 AM**

Papyrus switched to really thin sticks as he got older, more proficient.

Sans didn't question why he only used one hand to carve them.

At first.

But when Papyrus started working on carving patterns with his left hand - his non-dominant hand - Sans couldn't help noticing that the way Papyrus held those small, thin sticks meant they lined up almost perfectly with...

It was ridiculous.

He was reading too much into it.

...But the thought wouldn't go away.

So eventually, Sans asked Papyrus if he'd show him what he was working on. What was the practice  _ for? _

Papyrus was hesitant at first. "YOU HAVE TO PROMISE YOU WON'T LAUGH. OR MAKE ONE OF YOUR STUPID JOKES."

"sure," Sans agreed.

"I HAVEN'T FINISHED YET."

"that's fine. should look pretty cool even half-done, right?"

And Papyrus hesitated a little longer, but - he wanted to show someone. This was his best work, after all!

So he pulled off his gloves.

All but two of the metacarpals on his right hand were untouched.

The two that  _ weren't _ ...

The worst part was that the flowering vines were, objectively, a beautiful work of art.

It would have been bad enough if they'd been carved  _ in. _ They'd been carved  _ out. _

####  **Caroline-** **Today at 10:28 AM**

ahhhh

####  **quillshadow-** **Today at 10:28 AM**

Papyrus had diligently whittled away at his bones to leave a beautiful bas-relief.

His left hand was covered in abstract patterns - zigzags, waves... a helix ran over all three bones of his middle finger.

Sans could remember watching him practise every single pattern he saw.

...Sans remembered seeing him practise a lot  _ more _ patterns than the ones fitted onto his hands.

"this... ain't.. all of them. Is it?"

Papryus beamed!

His brother must be a lot more interested in his hobby than he'd realised!

####  **RunawayLadyEnt-** **Today at 10:33 AM**

papyrus, noooooo

####  **quillshadow-** **Today at 10:35 AM**

Papyrus tugged up his shirt to show off the monsters decorating his ribs.

Sans could name most of them - they were that well-done.

####  **Caroline-** **Today at 10:36 AM**

wow

####  **quillshadow-** **Today at 10:37 AM**

Sans and Papyrus were stood together on (what was left of) his sternum.

...Sans remembered how long it took Papyrus to get something he was satisfied by when he tried to carve their likenesses.

...Sans remembered teasing him that they weren't very good because "we're made of bone, not wood!"

####  **PapyrusKnows-** **Today at 10:40 AM**

RIP snas

####  **quillshadow-** **Today at 10:41 AM**

...The only comfort Sans had was that Papyrus had definitely started doing this before then. (He remembered seeing Papyrus practising the Rabbit family, and saying he'd be a better subject.) (He remembered Papyrus saying earnestly, "BUT  I WANT MORE PRACTICE BEFORE I DO THE REALLY IMPORTANT ONES!")

####  **Caroline-** **Today at 10:42 AM**

omg

####  **quillshadow-** **Today at 10:43 AM**

Papyrus looked at his brother hopefully. "SO? WHAT DO YOU THINK? PRETTY COOL, RIGHT?"

Sans tried. He tried, really hard, not to react the wrong way, not to make Papyrus feel bad or judged...

But he couldn't let his little brother think he approved of this.

"pap."

"YES?"

"you've gotta stop this."

Papyrus didn't even look offended, just confused.

"BUT I HAVEN'T FINISHED! AT LEAST LET ME GET THE REST OF MY HAND DONE FIRST!"

####  **PapyrusKnows-** **Today at 10:48 AM**

papayaaaa

####  **quillshadow-** **Today at 10:49 AM**

Sans stared at him with empty sockets. "how close - and i want you to be honest, here - how close have you come to crippling yourself, bro?"

...And Papyrus couldn't meet his eyesockets any longer.

Sans nodded. "thought so. no more carving."

"NOT EVEN WOOD?"

"do you carve any wood that ain't practice for what you're gonna carve on your bones?"

Silence.

"thought not."

Papyrus doesn't carve now.

Sometimes he wishes he could show someone his unfinished masterpiece...

....But he doesn't think he could stand it if they responded the way his brother did.

####  **Caroline-** **Today at 10:53 AM**

aw

####  **quillshadow-** **Today at 10:56 AM**

Sans has nightmares about scarves found in piles of snow. Sans has nightmares about vines crushing him. Sans has nightmares about flashing knives and boxing gloves.

But the worst nightmares are about carvings... and dust.


End file.
